Mind Over Marty
by jaa's mom
Summary: Todd kidnaps Marty at the Tabernacle of Joy instead of Rebecca. Her rescue leads to some unexpected results. Warning: Rape, graphic violence, bad language. OLTL 1994
1. Chapter 1

Mind over Marty

 _Todd kidnaps Marty at the Tabernacle of Joy and not Rebecca. Her rescue leads to some unexpected results._

"TODD PLEASE!" Marty screamed. "Please come back!" She begged. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she pounded on the door. At least she hoped it was the door. It was so dark and the lack of food and water had made her disorientated. She had no idea how long she had been trapped in the room he left her in. The food and water had long since run out. But the hunger and thirst weren't the worst parts. No the worst was the isolation. She was surprised at this. Her parents had died when she was so young leaving her in the care of an aunt who treated her a little better than the crud on her shoes. So she was used to being alone. But this was different. Even though she felt alone all those years, there were still people around. She could see them, hear them, touch them even. But not now. There was no one. And even though Todd had put her through unspeakable torture, he was the last person she had seen and she craved to see him again. She would do anything to have him open the door and see his face again.

He shouldn't be here. But then again it was so completely crazy that he was here it was probably the safest place for him to be. He escaped from jail. He was on the run and now with a hostage. Of course the police wouldn't think he would be stupid enough to bring the hostage home to her house. Well he hadn't done that. She was still nicely tucked away where hopefully no one would think to look but he was hiding in the bushes in her backyard getting ready to break into her house. He'd been here before in this very spot. It was back during the summer after the judge declared a mistrial. He had just planned to pop out and persuade her to rethink testifying again only the DA and his bitch came and ruined the party. Instead he had to confront her in the alley behind Rodis and every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of how well that went.

But that was a long time ago. Now there were different circumstances. Now he was here to save her life.

Marty woke up with the cold hard ground beneath her. She had passed out again. It had been happening a lot. First the blinding headache and then the chills telling her she had another fever. Then she would get too dizzy to stand. Sometimes she'd just fall down. Sometimes she'd black out. She'd wake with no clue of how much time had passed; minutes, hours, days. It was all the same in this dark room. All she could do was either pray to die or pray that Todd would come back and save her.

There was no sign of anyone staying at her house. Although house was an understatement, more like mansion. He wasn't surprised. She had no one. Still he couldn't be too cautious in case there was a cop car patrolling the area on the off chance that he was stupid enough to come to her house. He waited crouched down just listening and looking for any signs of life for several minutes before making his move. He got in the same way he got in not long ago when he first escaped and planned on surprising her in her bedroom. Ponytail ruined the mood and then she flew off to Paris never knowing he had been under her bed listening to their conversation the whole time.

Once inside, he went straight to her bathroom hoping he'd find what they needed. Throwing open her medicine cabinet, he stared for a moment at the different pill bottles. He hadn't asked her for a specific list before leaving so he just grabbed everything in there and hoped it would be enough. He found a large duffle bag in her closet to put everything in and decided to also grab her some extra clothes and shoes. Afterwards he headed downstairs to look for her kitchen. They had plenty of food back at the cabin but it wouldn't hurt to grab extra.

Jessica Buchanan sat on her bed with her hands firmly covering her ears. She didn't want to hear her mom and Sloan talking all lovey dovey to one another. They'd been at it for hours already. At least that's what it seemed like to her.

Deciding she needed some fresh air, she jumped up and left the house knowing no one would notice. After walking aimlessly for several minutes she realized she found herself where she usually liked to go to get away from her problems and have fun. She was in front of Marty's house. But Marty wasn't home. She felt tears creeping up at the thought of her friend. The adults around her spoke in hushed tones when they talked about what happened to Marty but she pieced it together and it was pretty bad. That guy had taken her. Todd Manning. She met him a couple times when he was Kevin's fraternity brother and he always seemed nice to her but he'd hurt her friend, Marty, badly and now he took her away.

Jessica's breath caught in her throat when she suddenly saw a light go on in Marty's house. Was Marty back? She ran across the lawn anxious to greet her friend. Before ringing the bell she saw a figure cross by the window. Her hand withdrew from the bell as if it was burned. That was definitely not Marty.

She didn't know what to do. Was someone breaking into Marty's house? Was that a friend of Marty's who brought her home meaning Marty was inside the house. Before coming up with a plan of action, the light went off in the house. Instinctively, Jessica pressed her ear to the door to hear what was going on inside. She didn't hear much then suddenly a thump, followed by the angry off sound of piano keys being mashed, followed by swearing. Jessica knew for sure where the mystery person was and listened closer. She then heard a creak of a door opening. It was the back door of Marty's living room where her piano was. Jessica could feel her heartbeat speed up as her palms began to sweat. If this person was moving around in the dark and then leaving out the back door, they were definitely up to no good. She knew she could be in danger if this person saw her. She thought about running home but decided she could just hide and watch. She could get a description of the intruder and give it to the police and be a hero if she was careful and didn't get caught.

She darted over to some bushes and crouched down just as the mystery man was coming through the fence. Jessica slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp from erupting when she saw the scar on the man's face. She knew that face. It was Todd Manning. But Marty was nowhere to be found, unless she was in that sack the man was carrying. No. Too small. Not to mention,too many late night horror shows she shouldn't be watching.

Jessica kept her hand over her mouth and tried to be as still as possible as Todd passed by her hiding place. She watched as he made his way across the lawn before slowly standing up to see where he was heading. That's when she noticed the car parked off to the far side of the road near Marty's entry gate. Having spent plenty of time at Marty's, she knew of a short cut that would get her closer to the gate without Todd seeing her. She had to try. What if Marty was in the car and needed her?

Jessica took a deep breath before moving as quickly and quietly as she could towards what she hoped was Todd's getaway car. She didn't see Marty anywhere and while the thought from those late night horror shows that Marty could be in the trunk crossed her mind, she didn't have time to find a way to look because Todd was fast approaching.

Jessica hid behind another set of bushes. She was right to assume this was Todd's car. He threw the bag he was carrying in the back seat and slowly drove away. She was glad about that because it gave her plenty of time to remember the license plate number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Todd removed the dead bolt on the pantry and slowly pushed open the door, dreading what he might find on the other side. Darkness was all that met him, that and eerie silence. Then he remembered he disabled the light before he left her. "Marty?" He called softly. When no one answered, he quickly grabbed the flashlight off the table outside the door before stepping inside the room.

When the spotlight finally found her, he gasped. "Marty!" He called before running over to her and dropping in front of what he hoped was NOT her lifeless body. When he turned her over to face him, her eyes were closed. He reasoned that was a good sign because in all the movies he saw, when the person was dead, there eyes were always open. But this wasn't a movie. And she was so still and cool to the touch.

"Marty! Marty!" Todd yelled as he shook her. At first there was nothing but then he heard a faint moan pass her lips. "Marty?" Elated, Todd gathered her in his arms and then lifted her. He took her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. "Marty, you still with me?" He asked while stroking her hair out of her face. Soon her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "Todd." She rasped.

"I'm here Marty. I'm back. I got your medicine. You're gonna be fine."

"Water."

Todd felt a fresh surge of guilt in his stomach at her request. He'd only meant to be gone a day tops and one day's supply of food and water is all he left her with. But it had taken him four days. Three days with no food, water or medicine. Four days with no light.

Todd sprang up and ran to the kitchen to get her some water. He quickly returned and held the cup to her dry lips. He helped support her head as she eagerly sipped. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. But I have everything you should need now. I brought back more food, clothes for you and hopefully the right medicine. Are you hungry? You're probably starving. What do you want? I can make you some soup." Todd gushed as he held her.

He knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. This was way more than he had bargained for. Since they started their turbulent relationship, there were plenty of times when he threatened to kill her. There were even times when he acted as if he would actually do it. But deep down, he knew he could never really go through with it. She drove him crazy but he knew the main reason why is because he desperately wanted in on her life and she wouldn't let him. So he had to force his way in. Of course that made her want him less but for whatever reason it had the opposite effect on him because he justed wanted her more. And now when it seemed like he finally had her, she really might die.

No! Todd thought fiercely. Not gonna happen. He would make everything better. He would save her.

"And you're sure it was Todd Manning."

"Yes." Jessica nodded. "I could never forget that scar." She added with a shiver.

"Thank you young lady." District Attorney Hank Gannon praised. "The license plate number you gave us is the biggest lead we've had.

"Now you can rescue Marty?"

"Thanks to you."

Jessica beamed. Her friend was coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marty opened her eyes and blearily surveyed the room. When she didn't sense another presence, a surge of panic caused her to abruptly sit up. "Todd?" When he didn't answer, her heartbeat quickened. "Todd." She said louder than before.

"I'm here Marty." Todd called before appearing at the door with a tray of food.

"When I didn't see you, I thought maybe you left again." At first, Todd could only stare at her. He heard the quiver in her voice and could see the panic in her eyes. It still amazed him that less than a month ago, anyone would interpret her demeanour as fear of him. But now it was because she was afraid he would leave her. When he came back to the cabin and found her on the verge of death, he had to nurse her back to health. When she gained more of her strength, he saw that she would freak out whenever she woke up and he wasn't in sight. He rarely left her side after learning that.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. "I just wanted to make us some breakfast. You hungry?"

Marty nodded before scooting over in the bed to make room for the tray. After he set it down, she tentatively reached for a piece of toast before looking at him. "Go on. It's okay." He approved.

"Thank you." Marty said softly after nibbling on a piece. Todd grabbed a piece for himself before sitting down on the chair beside her bed. He'd gotten quite used to this chair after having camped out on it for days while helping Marty recover.

Todd heard the sound of a fork hitting a plate and jerked his head in Marty's direction.

"Sorry." She muttered. He saw her empty plate and realized he must have dozed off while she was eating.

"No problem. Guess I was more tired than I thought. Glad to see you eating much better today." Marty nodded before looking down. An uncomfortable silence followed. "Hey what do you say to us getting out of here today."

"Where would we go?" Marty asked genuinely puzzled at Todd's statement. She had been under the impression that he had planned on staying in this cabin as long as possible.

"Just for a walk. There's a lake not far from here. You could use the fresh air. Think you're up for it?"

"Yes. A walk would be nice."

"We've got a breakthrough!" Detective Manzo yelled as he burst into Hank's office.

"On Manning's whereabouts? What?"

"More like who. Charles Heath."

"Who's that?"

"Manning's ex-step father. When Peter Manning heard on the news that Marty Saybrooke's car was found abandoned in Binghamton, NY he called us with some information. Todd's mother remarried Heath before she died. Heath lives in upstate New York."

"Has Manning tried to contact him?"

"Heath says no."

"Still it was the last place he was seen. That's too coincidental. I'm going to pass this on to the FBI so they can get some uniforms to track Heath just in case he's lying."

"I doubt it. He's been real helpful. It's been a long time since he's had contact with Todd. Over a decade. He's remarried now but he does have a few of Manning's mother's belonging in storage. He said he'll look through what he has and get back to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marty tilted her head up towards the sky and closed her eyes. It was a cold day but the sun was shining and it felt wonderful on her face. She almost couldn't remember the last time she'd been outside. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. It was all so wonderful. She was so grateful to Todd for letting her come outside and experience this.

It took almost an hour to get to the lake Todd had told her about. Still not having her strength back, they had to stop several times for Marty to catch her breath. During the walk, Todd told her some stories of his time here when he was a child. She could tell how happy he had been before his father had snatched it all away. She could relate. After her parents died, her Aunt Kiki was a nightmare to live with.

The lake was frozen but it was easy to imagine how beautiful it was in the summer especially with Todd painting the picture of the summer he had spent here as a child. The walk back was easier and Marty could feel her strength returning with each step. By the time they got back to the cabin they were both freezing so Todd immediately started a fire while Marty made them some tea.

They both changed into more comfortable clothes before settling in front of the fire with their teacups. They sat in silence as they slowly sipped their hot beverages. Marty stared into the crackling fire deep in thought. She could feel Todd's eyes on her almost as if he knew she was thinking of him. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been in this cabin with Todd but she wouldn't be surprised if someone told her that years had gone by. The Todd of the last few days was so different than the Todd that had first brought her here. He was different than the Todd she had first met.

Marty was pulled from her thoughts when Todd gently took the tea cup from her and put it on the table beside the couch. She continued to stare at the fire in front of her even though the heat from Todd's eyes on her was just as intense. As he moved closer to her, Marty felt the panic began to rise. She focused on one of the flames in the fireplace. Its movements soothed her. Then she realized it wasn't just the flame that was soothing, it was Todd's touch. He was stroking her hair. His fingers were so gentle as they ran through her tresses and once again Marty reminded herself that Todd was different now. From the stories he shared, she knew he had been through so much. Loss, pain, and abuse. Just like her. She could relate to this Todd. Yes, the Todd from...before was a monster. But that Todd hadn't been here in days and she certainly didn't want that Todd back. She wanted this Todd to stay. She would give anything, say anything, do anything to keep that old Todd from coming back. Todd kissed her. Anything.

When their clothes no longer separated them and Todd moved over her, Marty found her eyes drawn back to the flame in the fireplace. She could almost imagine she was that flame. Swaying. Flickering. Free.

"Mount Joy."

"Where's that?" Hank asked Detective Manzo.

"Heath said he's got a cabin there. Really secluded. It had been so long ago that he'd forgotten that one summer Todd ran away from his father and his mother let him stay with her for about a week at the cabin."

"It would be the perfect place to hide with a hostage." Hank said while jumping to his feet. "Alert the FBI. Tell them I will be on the first flight to New York."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Todd sleepily reached out to Marty but only found a cold pillow instead. "Marty!" Todd bellowed as he quickly jumped out of bed. He could already feel his anger rising to dangerous levels as he grabbed his pants. But then he heard it. The sound of the shower running. With a sigh, Todd let his pants drop and picked up his boxers instead.

By the time he reached the bathroom down the hall, the shower had stopped. "Marty, you okay?" Todd said as he gently rapped on the door.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out." She called back.

When she came out in a cloud of steam and a delicious floral scent wearing nothing but a towel, Todd couldn't help but stare. It still boggled his mind that he finally had her. It had taken a lot of work though. Todd was reminded by how much when he saw the varying shades of bruises marring her skin. He didn't like seeing them on her now. But they'd heal.

When she moved past him, Todd pulled her back towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. He was tempted to claim her up against the wall right there in the hallway but another need wanted to be satisfied first. He was starving. Besides there'd be plenty of time for that later.

"Now remember he is extremely dangerous. We know he has a gun and a hostage." The swat team commander addressed his men. "We know the front door is the only way in. I don't want the Saybrook girl caught in any cross fire so once we are sure the perp is in the front of the cabin, you four enter through the back windows. Understood."

Todd was enjoying an after breakfast blow job when he felt the wrong kind of chill creep up his spine. He was ready to ignore it and instead focus on Marty's tantalizing mouth expertly working him but then he heard a creak coming from the back room.

Todd ignored Marty's confused look when he pushed her away and stood.

"Todd?" She questioned when she saw him just standing there with his head tilted towards the side.

"Shh." He whispered before all hell broke loose. The front door burst open and in poured several black uniforms pointing guns. Todd's first impulse was to grab Marty and run towards the back but when he turned to do so, he was faced with more men aiming guns at him. Two had already grabbed Marty and were dragging her towards the back presumably out of harm's way.

"Hands up Manning! Nowhere for you to go."

Todd turned back around to the sound of the voice and knew he had no choice.

He raised his hands in the air.

Marty couldn't comprehend any of the questions they threw at her. All she could think about was Todd. Was he alright? There were so many guns on him. At least she didn't hear any shots. But where did they take him? Would she ever see him again? She began to hyperventilate. It was all too much. A pocket mask coming down at her face was the last thing she remembered before darkness claimed her.

"Lanview District Attorney Hank Gannon." He introduced as he shook hands with John Carter who was the lead FBI agent assigned to Marty's abduction.

"Good to meet you sir." Carter replied. "We've got your man locked up downstairs. All the extradition paperwork has been completed, so your people are free to take him off our hands."

"Where's the Saybrook girl?"

"She's at the hospital a few blocks from here."

"Has she given a statement."

Carter gave an incredulous look as he shook his head no. "No no. She hasn't said a word."

"Is she in real bad shape." Hank managed through the lump forming in his throat. He'd seen first hand, almost from the beginning, the damage Manning had done to Marty. He could only imagine what state weeks at his mercy has left her in.

"I only saw her briefly. Dr. Vertez is the one treating her. I'll call her and let her know you're on your way after you finish handling Manning."

After overseeing them sedate Todd and put him in a van headed back to Llanview, Hank went to the hospital to see Marty.

"I'm glad your hear Mr. Gannon." Dr. Vertez greeted. "I'm hoping you can shed some light on Miss Saybrook's condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes, we've had a hell of a time stabilizing her. She's running a high fever, her kidneys started failing. I see some minor bruising on various portions of her body but nothing that would explain the distress she's experiencing."  
"Has she said anything?"

"She hasn't been conscious long enough to say much."

At first Hank matched the doctor's puzzled expression but then it dawned on him. "She has Lupus."

"Ahh." The doctor nodded. "It must be out of remission from her ordeal. Do you know who her doctor is in Lanview?"

"I do. I'll call him right now."

Dr. Larry Wolek decided that given the circumstances, the best thing for Marty was for them to get her to Llanview Hospital immediately. Hank rode with her on the helicopter and was next to her when she regained consciousness briefly.

"Todd." She croaked.

"You're safe Marty." Hank assured her. "Todd's been captured. He can't hurt you anymore."

She wanted to argue but her lids were too heavy. Darkness reclaimed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please Nora." Powell begged. "She's just a naive kid who got taken in the same way most of us got taken in by him."

"Believe me Powell, I understand that Todd is a master manipulator." Nora reasoned. "But what you're asking?"

"Please Nora. She just-"

"Powell." Nora quickly cut him off. "Do you understand that Todd's destruction since he escaped prison probably would not have been possible if Rebecca would have turned him in from the beginning. That Suede is now in a coma fighting for his life because of her silence. That I was nearly raped and maybe killed by Todd because she hid him. That Marty has been at the mercy of her worst enemy for weeks because Rebecca broke the law and harbored a fugitive."

"But Nora, she-"

"I feel for Rebecca." Nora cut him off again. "I really do. I'm positive that she was under Todd's spell and had no idea what she was dealing with or that her actions would lead to such a reign of terror. But ignorance is not a defense."

"But doesn't it count for something that she eventually did turn Todd in after hearing what he did to you." Powell said quickly before Nora could cut him off again. Nora took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what. I will talk to some colleagues that I trust who will do a good job of defending Rebecca of these charges. I will recommend-"

"Ms. Gannon." This time Nora was interrupted when her assistant burst in looking excited. "Sorry to interrupt but you told me to tell you immediately if there was any news on Ms. Saybrooke?"

"And?" Nora asked irritated that Stephanie seemed to have paused for dramatic effect.

"They found her."

"What?" Both Powell and Nora said in disbelief.

"Yes. I just heard on the news and Mr. Gannon's on line one probably to tell you more."

Nora wasted no time immediately picking up the phone. "Hank? Where is she?"

"We're at Llanview Hospital."

"Lanview!" Nora asked incredulously. "Don't tell me he's been hiding her here the whole time."

"No. We just got back here from New York." Hank explained. "When Jessica Buchanan saw him at Marty's, he must have only been there to get something."

"What?"

"We don't know yet." Hank sighed. "I haven't questioned Manning yet. I want to talk to Marty first."

"You haven't spoken to her yet?" Nora barely got out the next sentence. "How...how bad is she?"

"We don't know the extent of what Todd Manning did to her. All we know now is that the condition she's in now has mostly to do with her Lupus. Dr. Woleck doesn't want me questioning her until he can get her Lupus under control."

"Oh God." Nora whispered. "I want to be there Hank. I want to be there for Marty when you do question her."

"That's probably a good idea. How soon can you get here?"

"Less than an hour."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Hank said before disconnecting.

"She's stable." Was the first thing Dr. Wolek said when he walked toward Nora and Hank waiting anxiously outside of Marty's hospital room.

"Has she said anything?" Nora asked.

"Not much. She's mostly confused as to how she got back here."

"She passed out shortly after they found her and had been going in and out of consciousness ever since." Hank supplied when he saw Nora's questioning look. "I'm not surprised she doesn't remember the helicopter ride back here.

"Can we see her?"

Larry sighed. "Please be careful. I'd say try not to upset her with the questioning but I don't see how that's possible since it will be about Todd and her ordeal."

"Was she...was she raped?" Nora asked.

"I honestly don't know. She hasn't said anything and we couldn't do an examine without her consent."

"Ok. Thanks Larry." Hank said as he started to move away.

Larry nodded and left to attend other patients. Before Hank reached Marty's door, Nora tugged him back towards her.

"I don't think we should mention Suede's condition just yet. On top of everything else, we probably shouldn't hit her with everything at once."

"You're right Nora." Hank turned back towards the door. Both attorneys took a deep breath to prepare themselves for what they'd see and hear on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nora. Hank. Hi." Marty greeted warmly.

"Oh God, Marty, we are so glad to see you." Nora gushed before heading towards her bed to take her hand.

"Marty. How are you?" Hank asked somberly.

"I'm fine. A little tired."

"You're fine?" Nora shook her head. "Marty after everything you've been through with Todd, you can't possibly be just fine."

Marty sighed before nodding in agreement. "I guess I should say I will be fine. Larry said my levels have stabilized and I could possibly go home tomorrow.

"That's great news but I wasn't talking about your Lupus." Nora said. "I was talking about Todd."

"Where is he?" Marty asked.

"A jail cell." Hank declared. "Where he'll be for a long time." Hank assured her. "Marty can you tell us what happened with Todd." Marty looked down. When she didn't say anything for a beat, Hank continued. "We already have plenty to charge Todd with. He got nasty with a lot of people. But to make sure that Todd gets put away without any chance of getting out again, I want to hit him with as much as I can. And that depends on you Marty. Can you tell us what happened when you were with Todd?"

Marty sighed. "I don't know if I can."

Nora squeezed Marty's hand. "I know it won't be easy. But you're safe now Marty. And you can stop whenever you need to. We don't need all the gory details now. Right Hank."

"Well, it's just that." Marty paused. "I just don't...I." She stopped again, desperately trying to find the right words. "I don't know if I want Todd to go to jail. I'm sure he's sorry and I don't want to be the reason you put him away. He saved my life."

The silence in the room after Marty's words was only outweighed by the shock the former couple was experiencing. It probably would have stretched on for hours if a nurse hadn't knocked on Marty's door.

The nurse checking Marty's vitals and giving her a final dose of medicine gave Nora and Hank enough time to process Marty's statement.

"What do you mean Todd saved your life?" Hank asked slowly.

"At the cabin. I almost died because I didn't have my Lupus medicine and Todd risked everything to come back to Llanview to get it for me. I was in even worse shape by the time he got back and he nursed me back to health. I would have died without him."

"So that's why Jessica Buchanan saw him at your house?" Hank wanted to confirm. Marty nodded.

"But Marty, you do realize that if Todd hadn't abducted you, you wouldn't have been at the cabin in the first place." Nora tried to reason.

"I know." Marty nodded. "But Todd, he does things...irrational things when he's hurting. I can actually relate. He just wanted me to understand a few things and he thought the only way to get me to listen and understand was if there were no distractions."

"And now you understand?" Nora said not trying to hide her puzzlement. Marty nodded. Nora looked at Hank to see if he too was as confused as she was with what Marty was saying. He looked equally baffled.

"Marty. Can you just take us through what happened? How was it that you and Todd left the Tabernacle in a police cruiser but the FBI found your car all the way in New York."

Marty started to answer but then stopped. Hank and Nora watched as her expression changed to one of confusion. "I can't seem to remember that." She finally said. "Maybe I'm still too tired. A lot of stuff is hazy, you know?"

'You don't remember leaving the Tabernacle?" Hank asked not trying to hide his doubt. Nora recognized that Hank was about to go into District Attorney mode and didn't think Marty was up for it.

"Hank." Nora said sternly before getting up. "I think Marty needs a lot more rest before she's up for any questioning."

"But Nora." Hank began only to be stopped by Nora.

"I mean it Hank. Enough for today." Hank wanted to argue more but from the way Nora was looking at him, he knew she needed to speak with him away from Marty.

"Alright fine." Hank stood. "You get your rest Marty. We'll be back later."

"What do you make of that?" Hank asked once he and Nora were out in the hall.

"It's worse than I thought?" Nora said sadly.

"How so?" Hank asked. "She said Manning didn't hurt her. I'm pretty surprised. But I don't think Marty would lie to protect Todd of all people."

"You weren't listening, Hank."

"Excuse me?"

"Marty did NOT say that Todd didn't hurt her. She said he saved her life. There are obvious gaps in her memory. And did you SEE her, Hank." Hank raised an eyebrow. Did Nora miss the part when he was just in the same room with Marty. What was with women today?

"No Hank." Nora said as if reading his mind, a side effect of being married to the man for so long. "I meant did you see what condition she was in. They're fading but there are still plenty of scars and bruises all over her."

Hank thought back. He had kept his distance whereas Nora sat right next to Marty but he did observe some scarring on Marty's wrist when Nora took her hand.

"I think what happened when Todd had her was so bad that Marty's blocking it out. She really doesn't remember."

Just then Dr. Wolek returned looking distraught.

"Were you able to get your questions answered Hank?"

"No Larry. Not at all." Hank sighed.

"Larry maybe you can help us." Nora added. "Marty says she can't remember much. All she seems to remember is Todd saving her life. She even said she doesn't want him to go to jail because of her. Obviously that is not what we expected to hear. Could Marty have some kind of head injury that is causing her to say such erratic things or could it be the Lupus?"

"We haven't done a CAT scan but I've already scheduled one for later today. I did see some bruising near her temple. If that comes back negative then she'll be released tomorrow because she's not complaining of any other injuries. The Lupus is back under control." Larry paused as something occurred to him. "You know if the scan doesn't show any signs of brain damage, I'm going to call in a psych consult. I've known Marty a long time and you're both aware of her past troubles." Both Nora and Hank nodded their heads. "She's actually been seen by a good number of shrinks throughout her teen years when she started acting out. There's one in particular that gave me a lot of insight on her when he found out she was sick with the Lupus. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Larry." Hank said.

Marty looked around her hospital room. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she wanted so desperately to get out. She needed to see Todd. Was he okay? She couldn't lose him. She knew now that no one had or ever would love her as much as he did. She finally understood that everything he had done was because of his love for her. If only she hadn't rejected him at first. So much could have been avoided. A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts of Todd.

"Come in?" The door opened and in walked Reverend Carpenter. Marty smiled. Andrew had been someone Marty had loved but he had rejected her like all the others. But not Todd. Todd did everything he could to make her his. "Hi Andrew."

"Marty, thank God you are home safe." He came and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

Marty shrugged. "I've been better." Andrew took Marty's hand as he studied her features. His heart ached to see how much this young woman had gone through. He was elated that she was home safe but he feared what Todd had done to her.

"Marty," Andrew began slowly. He wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject or if he even should. "I know that being with Todd had to have been so awful. I'm sure-"

"It wasn't." Marty interrupted. Andrew knitted his brow in confusion.

"It wasn't?" He studied Marty again unsure of what to make of what she was saying. He could see the visible signs all over her that Todd had hurt her. "It's obvious that Todd hurt you." Andrew said as he gently touched the bruise on her temple. Marty backed away and moved her hair to hide it before giving a nervous laugh.

"That was an accident." She explained.

"So you're saying that Todd didn't do that?" Andrew asked skeptically. "He didn't hurt you?"

"It's complicated, Andrew."  
"How so?"

"Well Todd and I...we had a lot of things to work out. And we never had the opportunity before."

"With good reason."

"It's just that I finally see." Marty continued as if Andrew hadn't spoken. "I finally understand why he did all those thing in the past. You know we're actually a lot alike."

"I disagree."

"No it's true. We both had rotten childhoods and that had a lot to do with why we acted out like we did."

"Marty, I'd hardly call what Todd did to you acting out."

"Like I said, it's complicated, Andrew. Todd didn't really mean to hurt me. He just had to show me...make me understand."

"Make you understand what?"

"That he loves me."

Andrew was speechless for several minutes. His disbelief too great to find the words. He had been there with Marty after the spring fling. He had seen how much she had suffered and what it took for her to pull herself together. She had been on her way but she wasn't whole again.

"Marty, how can you say Todd loves you? He instigated a gang rape of you." Andrew was finally able to say.

"I know and Todd knows that was a mistake. What happened should have been just between me and him. He knows he should not have gotten the other two involved. Todd understands that and I understand that now." Marty explained in earnest. Andrew watched as her eyes took on a faraway look as she continued. "Todd made me see. At the cabin he made me see. Todd made me see that it was always just about the two of us."

Andrew was once again speechless as he tried to process her words. Then with horrific clarity, he understood what she meant when she said that "Todd made her see."

"Marty," Andrew whispered. His voice failing him. "How did Todd make you see? What did he do?"

Now it was Marty who looked confused as she tried to think back. "I don't...it doesn't matter. He-"

She was spared from trying to explain when someone knocked on her door. It was an orderly coming to take her for her CAT scan. Andrew watched him wheel her away in a daze. The conversation he had just had with her was too surreal. He was terrified that Marty was damaged beyond repair. As he was leaving the room, he realized she hadn't even asked about Suede.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hank, what the heck is going on?" Nora asked when she came into Hank's office. "Why is there a mob out front picketing?"

"Did you read the signs?" Hank sighed.

"Uh Yeah. Which is why I ask what the heck is going on? Why are people holding up 'Free Todd Manning' signs?"

"I think this might have something to do with it." Hank said annoyed as he slid over a newspaper from a few days ago. He pointed to an article which Nora quickly read. "Can you believe it?" Hank said when he saw that she finished. "How did they even get that information?"

"My guess is a nosy nurse asked Marty about what happened when she was with Todd and Marty told the nurse the same thing she told us. That story got leaked to the press and now you've got a bunch of people thinking how romantic that a rapist saved his rape victim's life."

"So romantic that I've actually got people calling me about a pardon."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Nora said dismissively.

"Probably not but if people are willing to go that far, if Todd stands trial, he might have some sympathetic jurors that get him acquitted. Do you know there's people raising money for a new lawyer instead of the public defender?"

Nora shook her head in disgust. "You have to get ahead of this, Hank."

"Well I'm open for suggestions."

"Rebecca. Offer her a deal. No time in exchange for testimony against Todd."

"Yeah that's something Nora. But I don't know if it's enough. What we really need is for Marty to stop saying that Todd saved her life. Something more must have happened when she was with him. We've got to get her to tell us the real story."

Todd Manning was led into a holding cell at Lanview County jail. When they captured him in New York, they'd taken him back to Statesville Prison. He was brought back to Llanview to face the charges he racked up since his escape and to meet with a lawyer. When he looked at the cell opposite him he was surprised to see Rebecca Lewis.

"Rebecca?" Todd called. She looked up. Her eyes widening in surprise at seeing him.

"Todd." She called back after jumping up and running towards the bars to get a better view.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was arrested." She said quietly.

"Obviously." Todd said gesturing to the bars. "But why?"

"Harboring a fugitive." She answered. Todd's eyes widened in surprise briefly before covering with a smirk.

"Sorry." He shrugged. Rebecca was a good kid. He hated that she was getting in trouble because of him. But he was also pretty sure she'd beat it. No need to worry about that.

"Sorry?" Rebecca nearly yelled. "All you can say is 'sorry."

Todd was surprised at the fire he was seeing in Rebecca. She always seemed so meek. He guessed a few weeks in the slammer could harden anybody.

"Rebecca, I never meant for you to get caught up in all of this." Todd said sincerely.

"What did you mean to happen, Todd?" When Todd only looked confused by her question she continued. "You said you found the Lord. And that you really didn't mean to do all those terrible things. But that wasn't true was it? All you really wanted was revenge and you used me to get it. Didn't you!"

"Rebecca, I admit it did start out that way." Todd said earnestly. "When people hurt me, I just gotta hurt them back. I gotta make them pay." Todd said while clenching his fist. "But that all changed."

"Because you found the Lord?" Rebecca said skeptically. Todd knew he had to come clean.

"You're right, Rebecca." He began. "I did use you. I wasn't being honest about changing because of some religious awakening. I knew all along that I wanted to get out and make the people who hurt me pay. I knew that I could use your faith to get you to help me. I played you and I'm sorry." Rebecca felt her tears flow down her cheeks at hearing what she had hoped wasn't true but deep down probably always knew. "And like I said, I'm sorry you got caught in the middle but I'm not sorry I got out."

"You're not sorry for all the people you hurt?" Todd looked down. "You're really not, are you?" Rebecca said in disbelief.

"Look." Todd said setting a piercing gaze on Rebecca. "Anybody who got in my way deserved what they got."

"Like Powell?"

"Definitely."

"Nora." Todd nodded.

"Marty?"

"She's different." Rebecca wasn't expecting that and her face showed it.

"Different how?"

"She gets me." Todd said simply.

"Marty gets you?" Rebecca repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I told you. When people hurt me, I have to make them pay. And Marty...oh I wanted to make her pay more than anyone because she hurt me the most."

"No Todd!" Rebecca interjected. "You hurt her!"

"No!" Todd yelled back while banging the bars in front of him causing Rebecca to jump back. "She started it. She's the one that twisted me up inside, laughed at me, rejected me for some stupid hick." Todd sneered. "And then after the night I put her in her place, she still wouldn't let up. I ended up with nothing!" He banged the bars again. "But then I escaped." Todd said calmly. Rebecca blinked at the instant change in his demeanor. "And I got her alone. I got her all to myself." Todd smirked. "But then a funny thing happened." Todd's smirk transformed into a genuine smile. "She gave into me. She apologized. She recognized that I was right all along." Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise. "And that made me realize that's all I really wanted. I wanted her to understand what she did to me. It was amazing Rebecca. I got that and so much more. She wanted to make it up to me. She wanted me. She wanted me so much that she did everything I asked. No hesitation. She just obeyed and I owned every inch of her because she loves me and I love her."

"Oh my god." Rebecca whispered in horror. "What did you do to her?"

"I loved her and still do just like I know she still loves me." Todd said confidently. "She's not going to testify against me. She'll help me get out so we can be together. There's a whole campaigne going to try and get me out because of what she said." Rebecca shook her head. Her horror too much for words. "Don't look so upset." Todd laughed. "This is bound to help you too. I can't see them putting you away if they let me out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Andrew." Luna greeted from Suede's bedside.

"How is he?"

"Not good, sugar."

Andrew nodded. "I was just talking to his sister in the chapel. The doctors are asking if they should take him off of life support."

"It's so unfair." Luna said. "Suede's such a good man. Yet he's lying in this bed fighting for his life while a bunch of folks are fighting to get that animal Todd out of jail. What is wrong with people?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Luna."

"Well hey. Tell me about Marty. Is she doing any better?" When Marty was released, Larry advised that she get plenty of rest so Andrew and Cassie were staying with her to help her out.

"It's hard to say."

"Has she said anything?"

Andrew sighed and sat down in an empty chair. "It's really hard to see her like this. It's like she's in a daze." Andrew confided. "Marty has always been..what's a good word... vibrant." Luna nodded in agreement. "But now?" Andrew shook his head. "It's like she's blank."

"Oh Goddess."

"After the gang rape she was in so much pain. Everything was on the surface. Her fear, pain, anger. It was all there. I hated seeing it. I hated seeing the evidence of what those guys did to her in every move she made. But Luna this is worse. She's not Marty anymore. And I shudder to think what Todd did to her to break her so completely.

"Hey Larry."

"Nora, Hank. What's going on?" Larry asked sensing the tension coming off the two lawyers.

"Is there any insight you can give us on Marty?"

"I can try. There's only so much I can say because of doctor patient privilege." Before they can ask any questions, Andrew came out of Suede's room and spotted the trio.

"Hi Nora, Hank. Everything okay."

"Andrew, glad you're here. You've been staying with Marty right." Hank asked and Andrew nodded. "Has she said anything about Todd?"

"Nothing? Why the sudden urgency?"

"It's Todd's new lawyer. He's filing a motion to get most of the charges thrown out."

"What?" Andrew and Larry both said in disbelief.

"Todd's convinced him that Marty won't testify against him. If anything she'll testify for him saying she went with him voluntarily so no kidnapping. He said she'll also say that Suede was an accident and with her being the only witness, no felony assault charges."

"What makes him so sure?"

"Well has Marty said any differently?"

"No." Andrew answered. "She hasn't said anything, but she's obviously very traumatized."

"Then why are the only things she's saying are in support of Todd?" Hank said in frustration. "She's claiming he saved her life."

"She's not acting like Marty, Hank." Andrew countered. "I see her everyday and she's different."

"Different how?" Nora asked.

"It's hard to explain." Andrew said as he searched his mind for examples. "It's like she doesn't do things unless you tell her to."

"Huh?"

"The first day when we gave her food she wouldn't eat. Me and Cass just thought she didn't have an appetite, understandably. But by the next night we knew she had to eat or she'd end up back in the hospital. I told her to eat." Andrew shook his head as he thought back to what happened next. "She looked at me with such gratitude and then she ate. Afterwards I noticed that if we didn't tell her to eat, she wouldn't."

Hank and Nora had matching perplexed looks but Dr. Wolek was nodding.

"Larry?"

"From everything you described and from what I know about Marty, it sounds like she's suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome?" Nora said in surprise. "But I thought that only occurred when the captor took good care of his abductee. Marty didn't look like she was spared at least some abuse by Todd.

"Yes in the classic case of Stockholm, the captives weren't harmed. But when I talked to Dr. Butler, the psychiatrist I told you about who's seen Marty in the past, he gave me some more insight on why he thinks it could be Stockholm. It's the same diagnosis when a victim is so terrified of the abuser that the victim overly identifies and becomes bonded with the abuser in an attempt to stop the abuse. The victim will even defend their abuser and their emotionally abusive actions." Larry explained. "It actually makes perfect sense. Marty already knew what Todd was capable of and to be at his mercy for days, her mind went into survival mode. She's blocked out everything bad that probably happened and only remembers Todd saving her life and being nice to her."

"How do we get her to remember the bad?" Hank asked.

"Well I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Did Dr. Butler have any advice?"

"He said he would be happy to have some sessions with Marty. Of course, Marty would have to agree."

"I don't know if she would." Nora said.

"Why not?" Hank asked.

"Think about it." Nora reasoned. "Why would Marty want to do anything that would make her remember the awful things about being Todd's captive?"

"But we need to know Nora." Hank emphasized.

"I know that Hank. But I don't know if there's anything that will jar Marty out of this fog that-wait." Nora suddenly had it. "Suede."

"Suede?" The three men chimed.

"Has Marty seen Suede since this whole thing?" Nora asked.

"No. She hasn't even asked about him." Andrew supplied.

"Maybe that's just the push she needs. If she sees what Todd did to the man she really loves, maybe she'll remember that Todd's a monster not a hero."

"I'll call Cass and tell her to bring Marty here." Andrew said before leaving to do just that.

"Marty, Suede is dying." Andrew said solemnly.

"No. He can't be." Marty denied. She stood right outside Suede's hospital room door with Andrew, Luna, Hank and Nora around her.

"He is Marty and Todd is the reason." Nora stated.

"Todd didn't mean to-"

"Marty!" Nora had had enough. She grabbed hold of Marty's shoulders. "Look at me!"

"No. No." Marty cried.

"Look at me!" Nora said again. She shook her until she did. "No!" She then pulled her into Suede's hospital room. "Look at him." She said making her face Suede's bed. "That man stood by you day and night after what Todd did to you. And now look at him. Look at what Todd did to him. Why did he do that Marty?" Marty began to shake her head but Nora kept going. "Are you really going to tell me that Todd had you alone in the Tabernacle and Suede came in and just saw the two of you talking civilly?" Marty shook her head harder as she began to back away from Suede's bed. Nora was not having that. She took hold of Marty again and brought her even closer to Suede. "Todd was being a perfect gentleman and Suede what? He tripped and fell so hard that his skull cracked open?" Again Marty shook her head as tears started to gather in her eyes. "Is that what really happened Marty? It was an accident and Todd was a perfect gentleman. He was a perfect gentleman the whole time he had you alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

"No." Marty whispered.

"No what, Marty."

"No!" Marty said much louder. "He...he wasn't a gentleman. He hurt me." She cried. "He hurt me so much!"

"Marty, can you tell us what happened?" Hank spoke up. He, Andrew, and Luna had followed Nora into the room and saw the whole exchange. "Please, Marty. We need this information so Todd doesn't get away with hurting Suede or you."

The beeps of Suede's machines were all that was heard for several moments before Marty finally nodded.

They found a quiet place to talk. Nora and Luna sat on one side of the table with Marty in between them. Hank sat on the other side. Andrew agreed to stay in the room with Suede and keep them updated.

"Okay Marty." Hank said as he looked down at his notes. "So you went to the Tabernacle because you caught Rebecca in a lie. When you got there Todd was there." Marty nodded. "What happened when Suede got there?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"You are pathetic!" Marty sneered. "You have to hold a gun to a girl's head to get her to sleep with you."

"Is that a thank you?" Todd laughed. "You're scared of me, Marty. Aren't you?" He laughed again as he held her down on the cold wooden floor of the Tabernacle. "Admit it, you're scared to death."

She was indeed terrified but she was spared from admitting it when the loud crackle of a door being kicked open startled them both.

"Marty!" It was Suede shouting from the doorway.

"Alright I'll shoot you both." Todd hissed as he pulled Marty up from the floor by her hair. He then faced off with Suede while tightly holding onto Marty. The gun was aimed at Suede. Marty unexpectedly knocking his arm upward caused his finger to jump on the trigger and the gun went off. Then suddenly Suede was rushing him and the two were in fierce battle with one another. The prize was off to the side screaming in terror every time he threw a punch that landed. Suede got in two good punches infuriating Todd. What the hell did Marty see in that hillbilly anyway! Todd grabbed hold of Suede and threw him with all his might.

Everything seemed to slow down after the sickening crack of Suede's head hitting the podium. Both Marty and Todd watched in disbelief as Suede fell to the floor banging his head a second time. Todd wasn't sure how long he was standing there. It seemed like a jump cut occurred because Marty was behind him but then all of a sudden she was kneeling by Suede's side yelling.

"Look what you've done to him!" She shrieked.

"He's fine." Todd said nervously. Wasn't he? Surely he hadn't thrown him hard enough to do any serious damage. Then another sound joined Marty's cries. Sirens. Todd ran to the front entrance. The sirens were louder and the once dark hallway was bathed in red and blue lights. He'd never make it out. He ran back into the room with Marty and Suede.

"Marty, we gotta go." Todd said running up to her. When she didn't turn towards him, he shouted. "Now Marty!" He grabbed her arm and started to pull up but she resisted. "Let's go."

"What?" She said as she continued to pull away from him. " No! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"This isn't up for debate." Todd said pulling back out his gun. "You are my ticket out of here. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner an ambulance can come for him." Todd said gesturing to Suede's limp body. "Or I can just shoot him now and he won't need an ambulance." Todd felt the fight leave her body and he wasted no time yanking her up and pulling her towards the door.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Suede." Marty whimpered. "Oh God Suede!" She cried out before dissolving into tears. Hank watched as Nora and Luna closed rank on both sides of her and took her into their arms. Marty didn't think she could stop crying. The sudden pain she was feeling was like an anvil just fell on her chest. How could she have forgotten what Todd did to Suede?

It took almost an hour before Marty was composed enough to continue.

"I still don't really remember what happened after we walked out of the Tabernacle and all the cops were in front of us. I think Todd was shouting something about a car and next thing I knew we were in a police cruiser and Todd was yelling at me to drive."

"Where did you drive to?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Pull over this fucking car now!" Marty looked over at Todd and realized he must have been yelling at her for some time. Between the tears and the memory of Suede hitting the podium, she hadn't been focusing on the road and was driving erratically.

"Where?"

Relieved that she answered him and wasn't in a daze any more, he scanned the streets and told her to pull into a nearby alley. He knew that staying in the cop car was suicide. They were probably already setting up roadblocks in both directions. Think. Think. Think! He shouted to himself.

"You're free now let me go. I need to see if Suede's okay. Please Todd." Marty pleaded.

"Shut up."

Marty lunged for the door knowing she wouldn't get far with Todd right next to her. But she had to try.

"Let me go Todd!" Marty shouted. "I have to know if he's okay." She continued hysterically. "I have to see if you killed him!"

"SHUT UP!" Todd screamed back at her as he slammed her head into the steering wheel. He needed a plan. He did NOT need hearing about what he might have done on top of everything else.

Minutes passed with Marty's sobs and Todd's harsh breathing being the only things audible. For whatever reason, the surrounding stillness of the night did allow Todd to focus and then he had it.

"Marty, where did you park when you came to the Tabernacle?" Marty looked at him in disbelief of his question. "When Powell came to the Tabernacle and couldn't get in because the door was locked he just left." Marty's facial expression became even more confused. "Where did you park?" Todd said and shook her. "He would not have left if he saw your car because he would have known you were inside. But he did leave."

She finally understood what he was asking. With all that happened, her car and especially where she had parked it was nowhere near the forefront of her mind. But Todd was right, she hadn't parked it in the Tabernacle's parking lot. A greyhound bus had been blocking the entrance way when she had gotten there so she had parked behind an ice cream shop across the street and walked over. Marty felt her stomach drop over the indications of that. Had that bus not have been there, Powell would have seen her car and probably sent the police before Suede had even gotten there. She felt her throat closing with more tears but managed to choke out the answer to Todd's question.

Todd was happy to hear that. He came up with a plan that he knew was both brilliant and risky. But really what choice did he have?

They left the police car in the alley and walked until they found another car to steal. Todd was sweating everywhere as they headed back towards the Tabernacle. With it being his hideout for the past few weeks, he knew what roads to take that would put them behind the ice cream shop and out of view of the Tabernacle. He also knew the police car or any other stolen vehicle would make it easier to track them. But who would report Marty's car stolen since she was with him? No way would they think he would return to pick it up.

"Let's go." Todd said as he opened Marty's door and pointed his gun at her. Marty slowly started to get out before suddenly lunging at Todd and then kicking him in his knee. He was able to grab her as she tried to get past him but she was still able to scream. When she saw the flashing lights from the police cars still at the Tabernacle before she and Todd had turned down another road, Marty knew this was her only chance. If she didn't get away from Todd before they drove away in her car, she would never get away. With salvation merely across the street, she made up her mind that she was going to fight and scream as hard as she could with the hopes they would hear her.

They didn't.

Todd clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit it as hard as she could but instead of letting go, it only further enraged Todd. He slammed her head into the sideview mirror causing her to fall to the ground. When she looked up at him, the last thing she remembered was the gun in his hand swinging towards her face.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Manning was right." Hank said when Marty didn't continue. "We put out the APB on the car reported stolen near where the police car was found."

"And nobody saw it behind the ice cream shop." Luna asked. Hank shook his head.

"It's probably closed for the winter so no one even noticed." Nora added.

The group remained silent for several beats as they once again contemplated the little things that could have captured Todd sooner.

"Did you drive to the cabin next, Marty?" Hank asked.

"Marty?" Nora prodded when several minutes passed with Marty remaining silent. Finally she shook her head.

"Where did you go?" Hank questioned.

"I don't remember the drive. I just remember waking up." Her voice had dropped to a whisper by the time she said the last word. Hank had to strain to hear her. He watched the change in her demeanor as she seemed to shrink further and further into herself with each syllable.

Nora and Luna also seemed to sense the change because they both began to move as if they were bracing themselves for something horrible to be revealed.

It turns out, they had good reason.

 _ **Flashback**_

She woke to pain and darkness. Most of the pain stemmed from her head so she decided to concentrate on how that came to be. Then she remembered Todd swinging his gun at her. He must have knocked her out with it. Her heartbeat sped up rapidly when she further realized that she could be anywhere. Her next instinct was to cry out but that was the moment she realized she was gagged. _Oh God please don't let it be a sweatband._ She thought before panicking further. She had to get out. She then tried to sit up but that was impossible as well. When she realized her predicament, she lost it. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that Todd had brought her here and she was gagged and her arms were handcuffed to a bedpost. Todd was nowhere in sight but that didn't bring her any comfort. She let out a feral scream but because of the gag, all the room heard was a muffled whimper. She twisted, turned, and yanked at the cuffs hoping something would give. She kept this up for several minutes before she slumped back exhausted. It was then that she heard the sound of a shower running. Realizing that with Todd in the shower this could be her only chance, she renewed her efforts to free herself. She could feel the skin of her wrists tearing and the blood trickling down as she tried to slip her hand through the cuff. The blood actually helped for it provided a lubricant. She was able to get her hand somewhat through when she heard the sound she had been dreading the whole time. The shower turned off. She only paused for a second knowing that if she could at least get a hand free, she could pull out the gag and scream for help.

Her hand was halfway through when she heard the bathroom door open. Her heart dropped in terror and defeat. But the light from the bathroom cast on something that reignited her hope. The handcuff key and the gun were on the nightstand right next to her. She pulled again as if her life depended on it.

"Marty?" She heard him from the doorway but didn't dare turn toward him. And then her hand was free just as light flooded the room.

When he came out of the bathroom, he heard her struggling. He didn't know why he called out to her. It's not like she could answer him with the gag in her mouth. He turned on the light and was amazed to see her slip her hand through one of the cuffs. At first he was too shocked to move but then he saw her reaching toward the nightstand.

"Marty!" He hissed as he sprang into action. She had less than a second to decide what order of actions would make the most impact. Pull out the gag. PIck up the gun. Shoot or hit him with it. Go for the key.

She yanked out the gag when she heard his footsteps running toward her. She reached for the gun and opened her mouth to scream when she felt the dip of the bed from his weight leaping on it.

Her scream was cut short when he covered her mouth with his hand. She was still able to reach the gun, but the unexpected weight and the blood from her wrists now on her fingers made it hard to grasp. Still she tried. But then she felt Todd's bruising grip on her sore wrists and knew she had lost.

"NIce try bitch." Todd sneered as he pulled her arm away and slammed it back towards the headboard where her other hand was still cuffed.

"NO! Let me-" Todd cut off her screams by squeezing her throat.

"Shut up!" He hissed inches from her face. She wanted to turn away from his hot breath and angry look so much like that night last May. But she couldn't. His hand wrapped around her neck kept her head in place. He squeezed tighter and Marty hoped he would keep going until she passed out but an instant later he let go. She gasped and was rewarded with the gag promptly being stuffed back into her open mouth. Todd then grabbed the handcuff key and resecured Marty's free hand. He made sure it was even tighter.

"Well Well Well. Look what we have here." He taunted. He had won. She was underneath him bound and gagged. How long had he dreamed about his very scenario when he was in prison. Todd took in Marty's panicked look and her heaving chest from their struggle and was instantly hard.

Marty felt it too. Afterall Todd was only wearing a towel. She knew all too well what was going to happen next. She also knew begging Todd not to was pointless. Mostly because she was gagged but also because she already knew he would show her no mercy. She decided to parcel pieces of herself away. She tried to concentrate on a childhood memory like she had done at the fraternity house but there was nothing to focus on in this cheap motel room.

He yanked at her pants. Although resigned to her fate, she gave into a flicker of hope and kicked at him. Her knee managed to get him in the chin. Her triumph was short-lived because it only further enraged Todd and he retaliated by slapping her with the back of his hand. Even though she was already terrified because she knew what was coming, this action managed to increase her fright ten-fold. Todd was like a wild beast. The violence he was displaying and had displayed since she walked into the Tabernacle was at a new level. For heaven's sake, he might have killed Suede. And that's when she knew. She wasn't going to survive this.

Why was this happening was all she could think even as his hands slid off her underwear. She knew she had done some pretty awful things in her life but did it really mean this was the end she deserved? And why was it that Todd got to unleash his fury on her? She raged in her head as Todd roughly parted her thighs. He was the one that walked out on her when she voluntarily slept with him last year. Marty almost laughed when she realized it was nearly exactly last year-give or take a few days tops. _Happy anniversary Todd._ Her hysterical merriment at her situation was short-lived once Todd tossed away his towel and she saw his favorite weapon of choice throbbing at her. He wasted no time stabbing her with it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began a mantra that said it will be over soon. And she was right. Todd had been so excited about finally getting revenge on her and it been a long time since he had sex of any kind that he didn't last long. Unfortunately for her, she was only right about this time. Because this time, he wasn't going anywhere. No wham bam thank you ma'am and out the door. Sure he would take a break every now and then but he fully intended to make up for lost time.

In the midst of it all, Marty couldn't help compare this to the rape at the fraternity house. She came to the conclusion that this was so much worse. At least at the fraternity house she was so drunk that she was able to pass out for some of it. But not here. She was conscious for it all. Every thrust, every grunt, every disgusting word he spoke. Even when he fell asleep in an exhausted heap on top of her, inside of her, she still couldn't find solace in sleep.

"While I could kill you, you are much more fun to me alive." Those were the last words she heard him say before he started snoring. The idea that he might NOT kill her after this and she would have to endure days, weeks, months more kept her wide awake.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Hank we have to stop." Luna cried. Hank didn't need to be told as he watched Marty shaking uncontrollably after having relived what happened to her at the motel. Nora and Luna were doing their best to bestow comforting words and gentle touches but Marty seemed locked in the past. Her eyes were blank and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"No more, Hank." Nora agreed.

"I know." Hank finally said. "We don't need to go any further. I have everything I need to add to Todd's already long list of charges."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Todd sat on the uncomfortable chair in an interrogation room wondering what he was doing here. He had already met with his lawyer. Who could possibly want to see him now? And then she walked in.

"Marty." Todd smiled. "I knew you would come." Marty said nothing as she took the seat opposite him. A table the only thing separating the two. "I'm glad you're here. Every time I asked about you, they told me you were in the hospital." Todd explained. "You look good." She didn't respond but that didn't phase him. It was like that at the cabin, she usually just waited for him to tell her what to do. He definitely needed that obedience now. "Marty, I need your help. My lawyer told me that Pruitt died so the D.A. wants to charge me with murder. You can save me Marty. Just like I saved you. So you are going to go to the D.A. and you're gonna say that it was self-defense. You're gonna say, Suede attacked me for no reason. We fought and he fell and hit his head but that was an accident. You're gonna say, you told me we had to get out of there because no one would believe me and that you agreed to come with me so that the cops wouldn't shoot me on sight. So go on, say it back to me so I know you know exactly what to say. Go on. Say it."

"I'll tell you want I'm going to say." Marty said softly and then leaned forward. Todd mirrored her movements to hear better. "Never." She finished in almost a whisper. "I will never help you."

After telling Hank what had happened in the motel, Marty was an inconsolable mess. And just when she thought the despair could not get any worse, Suede was pronounced dead. They had to sedate her. They also thought it best to set her up in a room in the hospital and monitor any signs of her Lupus flaring up. They called in Dr. Butler to be on hand when she woke. She did wake the next day and thankfully none of the Lupus symptoms presented. What was present were all of her memories of being on the run with Todd. Amazingly to the people around her, with the memories also brought the return of Marty's fire. When she realized that Todd could get away with almost everything he did, in large part due to her statements, she was livid. She knew that more than anything, she wanted Todd to pay. Hank assured her that her new statement would be enough, but Marty knew it wasn't enough for her. She had to face Todd. She had to look him in the eye and erase every sweet memory that he might still have of her.

Todd studied Marty before leaning back with a smirk. The bitch was back. He finally noticed how her body was practically vibrating in an effort to restrain herself. And her eyes were smoldering with hate.

"So that's it, huh?" Todd asked. "You're just going to forget about everything that happened with us.

"Oh no Todd. I remember everything." She practically spit out the word 'everything.'

"Do you?" Todd threw out. "Do you remember how you were dying and I fed you your pills, food and water. How I held you when you were feverish and shaking?"

"Yes. And it makes me sick just thinking about your hands on me."

"Oh I had a lot more than my hands on you Marty." Todd smirked. "And you loved it."

"Shut up!" Marty yelled banging the table in front of her. "Shut your disgusting mouth."

"Marty." Todd said seriously. "Not even you can deny what we shared at the cabin."

"What we shared was an illusion." She said as she felt her hardened resolve faltering. She didn't want to break down in front of him but she could feel the tears gathering. "I had to find a way to cope." She got out before the first tear fell. "I made myself forget. I made myself forget every terrifying and humiliating thing you did to me before you left me in that room for days."

 _ **Flashback**_

Todd dragged Marty through the cabin door by the handcuffs. He pulled her over to a chair and nudged her down. The cabin was cold and had a slightly stale odor. When he turned on the light, he saw that it looked just as he remembered. His ex-step-dad must have still been coming there judging by the electricity still working and the place didn't look run down or abandoned.

He crossed the room to the fireplace. When he looked back over his shoulder he observed that Marty was still seated even though the door was right next to her. The handcuffs probably weren't even necessary at this point. She had been near catatonic since the motel room. He turned back to the fireplace and pulled out a loose brick. He reached inside until he felt it. "Still here." He said aloud in awe as he looked at the arrowhead he had found with his mom. He felt his heart tug as he thought about her and the wonderful time he had spent here. When he looked back at Marty, shivering by the open door, he felt a rush of tenderness. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm going to take these cuffs off." He said softly. "Then I'll build us a fire and make us something to eat. But Marty, you have to behave. I don't want to hurt you again. Okay?" Maybe it was because he was using such a soothing tone, she met his eyes and then nodded. He removed the cuffs and winced as he examined her wrists. They were in pretty bad shape from all the struggling she did at the motel. He hoped there was a first aid kit here.

He found one a few hours later after he built the fire and made them food. They had plenty. When he decided the cabin would be the end of the road he had stopped at an ATM to get more cash. He had taken all she had on her to pay for the motel room. Even though she was loaded and he probably could have gotten a lot more money, he didn't want to risk leaving a trail by stopping at too many ATMS. The next stop he made was to a grocery store where he quickly stocked up as much as he could.

"Is that better?" He asked after he finished bandaging her wrists.

"Yes. Thank you." Marty said softly. She had made up her mind to play nice with Todd with the hopes that he would let his guard down. Then she could hopefully escape. "What is this place?"

"My step-dad's cabin." He answered. "I haven't been here in years."

"Did you used to come here a lot?"

"No. Just once actually." Todd said with a faraway look in his eyes. "It was great...while it lasted."

Unsure of what to say next, she stayed silent while Todd still seemed deep in thought. Several moments passed before he snapped out of it and flopped down on the chair in front of the fire. He yawned and Marty noted how exhausted he looked. The thought crossed her mind that if Todd fell asleep, she'd have the chance to escape. Only she was just as exhausted as he was, she doubted she'd make it very far. It was probably a thirty minute walk to the car and it was freezing outside. Still she had to try. The idea of spending even one night in this cabin with Todd was unbearable.

"Todd, do you mind if I lay down here and go to sleep?" She hoped that if she appeared to fall asleep, he would do the same.

"That's a good idea." Todd said. "We should go to bed." But when he got up and walked over to her, Marty realized her mistake.

' _Oh god, no.'_ She panicked believing he meant to go to bed with her and rape her again. When he saw her start to freak out, it took a moment for Todd to realize why she was suddenly scared.

"Look, Marty. I'm exhausted." Todd sighed. "I'm not gonna...you don't have to worry about that right now." He assured her. "As long as you behave, you don't have to worry. Now come on. There's a room in the back you can sleep in. I'll stay on the couch out here." Still shaking, Marty got up and let Todd lead her to the back. "Now, I'm gonna have to handcuff you again." Todd rushed on when she whimpered at the mention of the cuffs. "I'll just do one hand so it will be more comfortable for you."

After he left, Marty felt defeated knowing her plan of escape was impossible now. With Todd in the next room, she doubted she'd be able to sleep so she planned to spend all night thinking of another way to escape. But her exhaustion won out and she was asleep in minutes.

The next day Marty could hear Todd moving about in the cabin for hours possibly. She was still handcuffed and even though she was starving and really had to pee, she didn't want to call out to him to have him uncuff her. She was terrified of what Todd would do to her today.

Finally, he came in carrying a large box that he placed on the bed. "I went back to the car to bring up the rest of the food and stuff. There's a shed out back that I checked for more firewood and found this." He gestured towards the box. "Looked like some woman's clothes so I thought maybe you can find some different things to wear while we're here."

Marty nodded and managed a thank you even though she was cringing inside at the idea of staying for a long period of time in this cabin with Todd.

"Once you find something, there's a bathroom down the hall. I should have breakfast done by the time you get out of the shower."

The day passed by uneventfully. Todd spent it putting supplies away. There was a small bit of food left in the walk in pantry. Todd moved what was good into the kitchen and disposed of the rest. Marty found a book in the box of clothes Todd brought her and sat by the fire reading that. Todd seemed true to his word as far as not hurting her as long as she "behaved." Still Marty didn't count on that being the way things would remain. She still had hopes of escape and believed getting Todd to trust her was her best chance.

The next day after lunch, Todd walked in on Marty looking at something.

"What's that?" He said quickly coming in and peering over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't any kind of weapon. He sucked in a breath when he saw what she was holding.

"I just found this picture from that box you gave me." Marty shrugged. Slowly Todd reached for it and took it from Marty's hands. He stared at it for a long time before turning to leave the room, taking the picture with him.

"Do you know those people?" Marty said after following Todd out to the living room. He was seated on the floor in front of the couch still staring at the frame. Then it dawned on her. "Is that little boy, you, Todd?"

Todd nodded without looking away from the picture. "Me and my mother." He said as he traced the photo with his finger. Marty could hear the longing in Todd's voice and her fear of him receded a tiny bit. She took a seat on the couch allowing some distance.

"Was that photo taken here?"

"Yeah. It was after I found this Iroquois arrowhead." Todd said reaching into his shirt pocket and holding it up to show Marty. "She told me all about the Indians who used to live here."

"She was very pretty."

"Yeah, she was." Todd agreed. "Guess that was her box of stuff I gave you. I didn't even know."

"It's a great picture. You both look so happy. I wish I had a picture like that with my mom." Hearing the sadness in her voice, Todd looked at her. He remembered her parents had died a long time ago.

"How old were you when you lost your folks?"

"7." Marty shrugged. "I barely remember them. Did you get to see your mom a lot after she and your dad split?"

Todd huffed. "Six days. Six measly days. I hated him for taking me away from her."

"Tell me about her."

"She was amazing." Todd began. "She had this-" He suddenly stopped talking for several seconds. "Oh this is so typical." Todd said jumping up. Marty jumped too and instinctively backed further into the couch with Todd's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really are a piece of work. You think you're so smart. Smarter than dumb old Todd"  
"Todd I-"

"Shut up. You think I'm stupid. You don't think I know what you're trying to do." Todd accused. "Trying to bond with me with your pitiful orphan tales. Hoping I'll let my guard down. Thinking I'll trust a sneaky slut like you."

Seeing the angry look in Todd's eyes and hearing his words, Marty got up and started inching backwards. She intended to turn and run towards the bathroom where at least there was a lock.

"Where do you think you're going?" Todd said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"I'm...I...I'm tired. I...just wanted to..to...go...lay down." Marty stuttered.

"Oh you'll lay down. What else is a slut like you good for?" Todd sneered as he pulled her even closer by grabbing the back of her hair and jerking her head back. He then turned them around and backed her into a wall. "Did you really think you could fool me into thinking you cared." Todd yelled even though he was only inches from her face.

"Please stop." Marty whimpered.

"Never." Todd grunted as he began to tear at her clothes. He flung her to the ground where she landed face down. An instant later, his full weight was on her pressing her into the hard wooden floor. She couldn't get any leverage to move or stop him from yanking down her pants. And then he was inside her. Thrusting into her like a rabid animal. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over.

But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. The next few days were absolute hell. She had no idea what to do or say because the littlest thing would set Todd off. She lost count of how many times she was slapped around or raped. She planned to kill herself as soon as she got the opportunity but it never came. He was always there to thwart her. She then came up with the idea of letting Todd do it for her if she could get him mad enough. She just had to figure out how to push his buttons. That night she caught sight of the photograph she found of Todd and his mother and knew she had it.

"What are you doing?" Todd said when he saw Marty take the picture of his mom and him off the mantel and stare at it.

Marty shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" He said annoyed when she didn't continue.

"Wondering if your mom left because she knew back then what a coward her son would become."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're a coward whose own mother couldn't stand him!"

"Do you have a death wish!" Todd thundered.

"Yes!" Marty yelled back. "Just like your mom, I'd rather be dead than spend another second with you."

"You bitch!" Todd roared as he cross the distance and grabbed her by her throat. "Nice try, Marty." Todd spat as he squeezed. "But I'm not going to kill you." He then threw her to the ground. He kept his hand around her throat as he ripped off her pants. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're not gonna walk for days."

"Like..you..could." She choked out.

"What?" Todd asked. He let go of her throat and grabbed a fistful of her hair instead. "What did you say, bitch?"

To his surprise, Marty laughed. "I said like you could. You're such a pathetic little man that you can rape me all you want. I barely feel it." Insulting his mother hadn't worked so Marty decided to go for his manhood. She hoped it would be like at the hospital when she got him to confess. She wanted him to lose enough control to snap and end it all for her.

"Oh you barely feel it!" Todd yelled. "Then maybe we should try something new!" He flipped her over and pulled apart her ass cheeks. Her eyes widened with realization of what he intended.

"TODD N-" She didn't get to finish before he rammed himself into the tight opening. The sobs of pain coming from Marty's mouth only spurred Todd on.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Marty whispered after he had collasped on top of her.

"I told you. You're a fun toy to have around." Todd replied.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be dead soon anyway without my medicine. Never thought I'd be thankful for Lupus." She said before passing out.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I hope you die in prison." Marty said. Her eyes blazing with hate. "I hope someone makes you their bitch and then kills you the way that you killed Suede. It's more than you deserve!" She yelled.

Todd snorted. "You better pray for that Marty. I got out once. Don't think I won't be able to do it again. And next time," Todd paused to slowly look her up and down. "Next time will be even more magical than last time. And when I'm finally finished with you-"

"You don't frighten me!" Marty broke in while jumping to her feet but Todd continued as if she wasn't speaking.

"When I'm done with you, Marty, I will end you. In the meantime, I will see you in your nightmares." Marty lunged at Todd and struck him across the face. The officer in the room, having sensed the tension between the two, was already on alert. He grabbed Marty and pulled her away before she could do any real damage.

"Sweet dreams, Marty." Todd said as the officer led her out the door. He blew her a kiss and waved. The officer had to grab her again and shove her out the door.

THE END?


End file.
